Rockstar Life
by love.twilight.4ever1000
Summary: Edward and his family left Bella all alone. Two years later and Bella is a whole new person, a rockstar actually. Bella has a new coven, but what happens when the Cullens see her? OOC. Rated M becuase just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so dont worry it will get better because i have alot of good ideas for this story!!!**

**I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

It's been two years. Two Years since that one day in the forest that changed my life. Two years since the one I loved ripped out my heart and shattered it to pieces. Two years since I changed into who I am today, Izzy Swan.

When Edward and his family left I feel apart I walked into the woods until my feet wouldn't go anymore. I curled up into a ball and cried. That was the last time I cried because Victoria overheard me.

I went through 3 days of fire burning pain. Pain I would never want to go through again. As soon as I woke up I ran back to my house. As soon as I entered I remember that vampires kill humans. Lucky for me the smell of humane blood was disgusting! I took my car and crashed it against a tree. That was the day Isabella Swan died, and Izzy Swan was born!

**What did you think? I know its short but the rest of the chapters will be longer!!! Lots Longer!!**

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee! : )**


	2. Chapter 2 Concert Part 1

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks Guys**

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" screamed the crowd. This is what I live for now my two besties and our fans.

"Wow the crowd sure is loud tonight. Hey Izzy are we going to party tonight?" asked Shae.

"Let's go to that new club down town, the Dark Night!" was my suggestion.

"You guys stop worrying about the after party and worry about the concert." Eden was always the one to worry about our career. Even though we already have more money then the Cullen's ever had.

This concert is huge for us. So we made sure to dress in our signature clothes. Shae is wearing very tight black jeans and a tight red low cut shirt with knee high boots. Eden is wearing a short red tight mini dress with 8 inch heels, and I am wearing what should be illegal. I have on black shorts on that barely cover my ass. With a very low cut red shirt, and 10 inch heels. O we look HOT!

"10 min. till show time ladies." Yelled our manager. Ten min. is a lot of time and all I could think about was when I first became a vampire.

………………………………………..flashback……………………………………………

I didn't understand anything about vampires. Not a Thing! I did remember Edward mentioning something about a group of vampires in Italy called the Volturi. I decided to pay them a visit.

When I arrived Aro was very welcoming. Almost to welcoming. Aro tried to read my mind but couldn't so he had a vampire come in to see what my power was. It turns out I was a shield. I could block any mental power, and I could expand my shield as far as I wanted. Sweet Right? I got bored with the Volturi so I said my goodbyes and left.

I cam back to the United States and decided to visit Vegas! I was at a bar because Felix explained to me how vampires could consume alcohol with out it making them vomit, so I was drinking at the bar and decided to try my hand at karaoke. That's when I met them my BEST friends!

I got off of stage and two female vampires came up to me. They asked to talk to me in private. Once we were outside they complemented me on my singing and asked if I would like to start a band with them. I thought about how shocked Edward would be and decided to.

Those two vampires became my Best friends. First there is Shae. Shae got turned when she was nineteen. She has long bleach blonde hair, huge boobs, and a nice fucking ass. She is way prettier then Rosalie. Shae loves to party a lot. Shae is a slut and she knows it. She loves one night stands, and has them often. Ha but I love her to death. She is the drummer in our band, and her power is kick ass. Shae can turn herself invisible and anyone she touches invisible with her.

Then there is Eden. Eden has shoulder length blonde hair with purple tips. Eden also has a really nice body. Ha that's kind of weird since I am a girl but w/e. Eden likes to party, but doesn't use guys just for sex. She wants a relationship but has not fond the right guy yet. Eden looks out for me and Shae because she was changed when she was 21, so she sees herself as our older sister. In our band Eden is the guitarist. As for her power, she can change the weather to what ever she wants.

Then there is me. I am the singer. All my songs are about that fucking bastard that left me to die. I didn't die I was changed into a hot ass fucking vampire. I now have bigger boobs, more defined curves. My hair is longer and has natural red highlights in it. I am confident and I love to party. I like one night stands and having a good time. Bella didn't fit me anymore so I changed my name to Izzy.

…………………………………..end flashback………………………………...

"Show time ladies" yelled our manager.

Me and my girls walked up to the platform that would take us up on stage.

"I am so excited!!" Shea screamed over the roaring of the fans. She is always the hyper one.

The platform lifted us up on the stage. There were a lot of people here tonight. Half of them drunk already.

I walked up to the microphone. "Are you all fucking ready to rock?" I yelled so loud!

"YEAH LETS ROCK" screamed the crowd! Here is our number one hit song Gives You Hell!!!!

(Gives you hell by All American Rejects)

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that taste

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you (I miss you)  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you (I miss you)  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad .. sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell (you'll never tell)  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell

I looked back at my girls and whispered the next song to them. "All right everyone this is a new song I wrote are you ready to hear it????" I yelled.

"YESSSSSSS" screamed the crowed.

"Alright here is My Happy Ending" I yelled.

(My happy ending by Avril Lavigne)

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Caught up so high  
On such a breakable thread You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the xxxx that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Izzy Izzy Izzy" the crowd was growing louder and louder.

"Guy the crowd sure loves us tonight" whispered Eden

I was overlooking the crowd when I saw the 5 faces I never though Id see again. The Cullen's. Out of no where emotions started overcoming me. I couldn't handle it. Eden must have seen this because she came up to the mic. and said "We will be right back after a short break!"

We ran off the stage and into our dressing room.

Shae look scared. "Izzy can you handle this?" "Eden maybe we should just cancel the rest of the concert." "Maybe your right Shae"

I was listening to there conversation when I budded in "No guys I can handle this. They left me I hate them they deserve to here the songs I wrote about them."

"Okay Izzy" said Eden.

We were about to go back out on stage when we heard a knock at the door.

**Sorry to end the chapter right here, but it was getting pretty long, and I like cliffys. Leave Review to let me know what you think!**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3 Concert Part 2

"SHIT! What the Fuck do they want?" Eden whispered so just we could hear it.

"Idk but we don't even know if it's them." I decided to think of the positives. Maybe it was just some crazy fans.

"Well I'm going to answer the door. Ok Izz?" "Yeah that's fine Shae." I hope I'm ready for this. I mean it just the Cullen's. They left me to die.

They left me. They don't love me. I was a distraction. Something to pass away the time. Well they are in for it now. Time for them to meet the new Bella. Izzy.

The door opened and in walked five familiar faces. Except something was different. Alice didn't look as hyper. Emmett look hurt. Jasper looked like he was in pain. Rosalie, well Rose looked jealous. Maybe because I'm way hotter then her. I looked at the last face. Edward. He looked just as I remembered him. Except he was in pain anyone could see that.

"Bella it's been such a long time." Alice said as she approached me for a hug. Ha like I was going to give her that. I stepped back and gave her the death glare. Even Rose look shocked.

"So what do you bitches want on this fucking nice day?" Shae always has my back!

"Well we are here to listen the your dumb ass music like everyone else. And who are you?" Rose practically hissed.

"This is my family. Shae is the bleach blonde hotty, and Eden is the one with blonde hair and purple tips. They were they for me when you all left. They helped me get through that last two fucking years of my fucking life. They are my fucking BEST friends and if you ever talk to them like that I will fucking rip out all of your ugly ass hair and watch it burn!" All the Cullen's were shocked at my outburst. Ha shows them right!

"Bella?" Edward asked. His voice was better then I remembered it. No Izzy don't fall for him, he left you!

"Yes?" "What happened to you?" O NO he did not just ask that.

"What happened was you left me in the fucking woods. Then the fucking cunt Victoria comes and tries' to kill me. Thank god the wolves saved my fucking life. Now we have a show to finish!" With that said my girls and I walked out of the room and back on stage.

"Hey guys. We are back!" Screamed Eden. She also gave me that I'm so proud of you look.

I was really going to give it to the Cullen's now. Especially since they made their way to the front row. Ha this will be fun.

"Ok guys our next song is Your So Gay!" I screamed!

"IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY" The crowd screamed.

(Your so Gay by Katy Perry)

I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive

_[CHORUS]_  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

_[Verse 2]_  
You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal  
You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you  
I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…

_[CHORUS]_  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…

_[BRIDGE]_  
You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

_[CHORUS]_  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
Oh no no no no no no no  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like… PENIS

Ha that is beyond my favorite song. Edwards's expression was soo fucking funny. He looked about ready to cry. Emmett and Alice were both trying not to laugh. O that's funny.

"Ha nice job Izz." "Thanks Shae."

"Okay our next song is Its Alright Its Okay!"

(Its Alright Its Okay by Ashley Tisdale)

You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
and walked away

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waist your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late

I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

Awe poor Edward looked like he was about to cry. I turned around and smiled at my girls.

"Our next song is Picture to Burn" This will be good.

(Picture to Burn Taylor Swift)

**Ok so for this song I changed a few words to fit the story better. So I just want everyone to know this song belong to the amazing Taylor Swift. Not me.**

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid **new Volvo**,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My **wolves are** going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid **new Volvo**,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid **new Volvo**,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid **new Volvo**,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

O the look on the Cullen's faces. Priceless.

"Thanks for coming out tonight! You guys all rocked. Well most of you." I shot a look at the Cullen's. "See you at our next concert!"

With that me and my girls leapt off the stage and went backstage.

"WOW" "Izzy you owned that!"

"Thanks Shae."

"Bella?" I turned around to see the Cullen's in the doorway.

"What Alice?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over to see Esme and Carlisle."

"Actually we have an after party to go to." Why would I want to miss my after party? I mean sex and beer what else is there. Ha actually this is something the Cullen's need to see. Ha

"You guys are welcome to come. Just follow me in my Bugatti Veyron."

Rosalie looked shocked. "You have a Bugatti?" Rose asked. "Fuck yeah."

"Lets go" Eden said.

"Izz you're a genius!" "Thanks Shae.

With that the Cullen's and my family were on our way to the after party.

**Well that's the next chapter. Tell me what you think of it. If you have any tips please let me know! :) **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I used. :) **


	4. Chapter 4 After Party

**Okay here is chapter four! There will be some smut in this chapter, so incase you wanted to know.**

**I don't own Twilight. :( **

"Izz this will be amazing. The Cullen's wont be expecting what they are about to see." "Ha I know Shae that's the whole point. I want them to see how much I have changed, and it's for the better." I responded

We were driving down the winding road that leads us to our house. After every concert we have people over at our "party" house. My girls and I own two houses. One is were we actually live and spend most our time at. The other house is where we have all the party's. We always have one after a concert and usually twice a weekend. It's stocked up with beer, and plenty of bedrooms. We always have the hottest DJ and it's talked about all over.

"Hey Izzy, the Cullen's are having a hard time keeping up maybe you should slow down." "Haha maybe your right Eden." I responded.

Ha instead I speed up. Ten minutes later we were driving down our long driveway. The house came into view and it was packed. There were so many people.

"Izz this party is going to rock!" screamed Shae.

My girls and I waited another five minutes until the Cullen's finally pulled up. One by one they got out of their cars and came by us.

"This is your house?" asked Alice. "Yeah this is one of our houses the "Party house." Replied Eden.

"Why are there so many people here?" Rose asked. "Because bitch our parties are the best there are, and anyone who doesn't come is considered a loser!" Shae spit back at her.

"What are we doing talking lets party!" Emmett made me smile. I truly missed Emmett. He was always so happy.

"Yeah let's go" I said. Edward face expression was telling me he was scared. Ha he should be.

"Hey Bella I mean Izzy what do you do when everyone offers you a beer?" asked Emmett. "You take it. Beer is the one drink vampires can drink without have to puke." Emmett's face lit up with my answer.

"Sweet!" Emmett grabbed Rose and they ran inside.

"Ha Emmett wait up." I yelled and the rest of us headed inside.

The Cullen's faces showed that they weren't expecting this. All over people were grinding and drinking. There were people in cages on the ceiling, and stripping on stripping poles. In the back people were swimming and everything you could imagine was going on.

Shea found what she was looking for because she went up to a really hot guy and started whispering in his ear.

The Cullen's, besides Emmett and Rose, all stayed in a little group not doing anything. Well I'm not going to let them ruin my party.

I grabbed Eden's hand and walked up to the bartender. "Two shots please." I asked while dazzling him. Eden and me took are shots like a couple of men and ran to the dance floor.

I found a really hot guy and started grinding on him. He was a jock. Lots of muscle and he had bright green eyes, and brown hair that was just longer then his eyes and kind of messy. He was hot.

I was grinding on him like what should be illegal. He liked it to.

"What's your name?" I asked him. "Kane" was his reply. "Omg what a frickin hot name.

"Well Kane how about you and me go up to my special room?" I asked while dazzling him.

"Yea Yeah lets do it." He was stuttering so obviously he was nervous. I grabbed is hand and made my way to the stairs.

Eden saw me and gave me two thumbs up.

We were making our way up the stairs. He turned to go into the hallway with the bedrooms, but I grabbed him and we went up another flight of stairs to were the three master bedrooms were.

We got up the stairs and I unlocked my bedroom door. My bedroom had a mirror on the ceiling and had dark red walls with a giant, and I mean giant bed.

"Damn. This room is awesome." Kane said. I guess he wasn't expecting this.

I wasn't in the mood to talk. I pushed him down on my bed and started making out with him. He responded pretty good I must say. I could tell that he was experienced.

Kane unzipped my dress leaving me in my black lace thong and bra set from Victoria Secret. He stopped making out with me to admire my hot body. "Amazing" He moaned. I took off his shirt and revealed a nice six pack. "Mmmm" I said seductively. I lick his abbes all the way up till I was at his mouth again.

I unzipped is jeans and pulled them down. He was wearing navy blue boxes. Tight boxers. I could see his dick. Man he looked huge!

Kane played around with my thong then slide it down revealing my whole lower body. Next he took his hands and undid my bra clip and tossed my bra aside. Leaving me bear naked.

I used my hands and slid his boxers right off him. Man he was huge.

Right when he was about go into me my door flew wide open, and in the doorway was the one person I didn't want to see. Edward!

**Ok that's chapter 4! :) I sorry if the smut was bad, it was my first time writing it, so I will improve. **

**Let me know what you think, and review!!!!! Please. :)**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**Hey everyone:)**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I have been really busy. I will try and get the next chapter up this week.**

**Trexadon gave me a really good idea! So I think I'm going to use that in the next chapter!! Thanks Trexadon!**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**Sneak Peak…**

"What the HELL" I screamed so loud! "What the Hell? I should be asking you that!" Edward replied.

Out of no where Edward came towards the bed with a furious look on his face…..

**And I will update from there!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Love Or Hate?

I stared at Edward wide eyed. The pain on his face was obvious. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't like seeing Edward in all that pain.

Before I could get up Edward was approaching the bed.

Edwards pained face turned into a face full of anger. Edward grabbed Kane and threw him into the wall.

"What the HELL" I screamed so loud! "What the Hell? I should be asking you that!" Edward replied.

Out of no where Edward came towards the bed with a furious look on his face…

".should any one touch you like that again. Anyone but me." He moved onto the bed. "Like Hell! I live my own life now Edweir..." Edward started kissing me. Something I wanted for the longest time. "Your not my fragile little human anymore Bell...I .If you give me a chance I'll show you I can be good...or bad. Whatever you want."

I wanted to protest. I needed to protest, but I couldn't it all felt so right. Edward was wanting me again. I waited 2 years. I tried to forget him and move on, but I couldn't so why protest when all I ever wanted is happening.

"I love you" whispered Edward.

"I love you too." Edward took Kane's position and kissed me so passionately. I melted right into his arms…………and realized I was going to have the best sex of my life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kane's POV**

What the fuck. I was about to bang some really hot chick then that guy comes over like he owns the place.

Now he's doing what should have been me. What the fuck.

I'm outta here. There are probably a lot more hotter chicks downstairs anyways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok I know it took me along time and im soooooo sorry. I also know that the chapter is really short. Im sorry about that to. But the next chapter will be longer…**

**Thanks Trexadon for your ideas!!!!**

**REVIEW:)**


End file.
